Human Wheatley
(2011).]] Human Wheatley is a humanized version of Wheatley from Portal 2. He exists in an alternate reality where everything else has mostly stayed the same. The only other humanized Portal character is GlaDOS, though this change isn't necessary to make the story work. He made his first online appearance in 2011 at Facebook, a month later on Deviantart, and originally had two designs. The first was a normal-looking person, the other mimicked his robot self, though still had some features of the first. Background Story While the original Wheatley was created by Aperture Science; human Wheatley was an employee, until he got fired by Cave Johnson for "being in a wheelchair". His extreme incompetence was not picked up on, since Johnson was quick to blame an entire team over a mistake. "Beancounter said I couldn't fire a man just for being in a wheelchair. '''''Did it anyway. Ramps are expensive."' ~ Cave Johnson (canon quote from Portal 2) He refused to leave Aperture and secretly put himself into a stasis pod after messing with the development of GlaDOS as an act of petty revenge. He planned to continue working for the company after the unforgiving Cave Johnson would've passed away. His meddling with GlaDOS created her urge to kill and the entire facility quickly met with her neurotoxin, as made clear in Portal 1. Though, Wheatley later explained to Chell this outcome wasn't his intention; it just happened because he's "not a very good" scientist or mechanic. He wakes up countless of years after putting himself to sleep (Portal 2) and discovers the wreck that was once Aperture Science. He tries to find some clarification on what happened, but only discovers that GlaDOS killed all scientists and was then destroyed by a test subject. Since Wheatley is physically disabled, he had to put together a new wheelchair for himself, as his old one had been destroyed by the wreckage that had barely missed him. He managed to construct something with help of discarded personality cores, making his own wheelchair the first and only successful creation he ever made. Besides moving around on the ground, it had the ability to attach itself to the ceiling railing and surpass most blockades. While looking for survivors, he stumbles upon Chell's room, which is where the original storyline of Portal 2 starts. Despite being a human being, getting attached to GlaDOS' body allowed him to control the facility and move his legs. Personality (2011).'']] Wheatley is in every way like the character he represents. He wants to be helpful, yet often feels pushed aside by others. When he obtains the power and authority to do whatever he wants, he's no longer shy to let out his frustrations. Appearance Wheatley has brown hair, blue eyes, a beauty mark on his right cheek and the left side of his chin, messy black eyebrows, black-framed glasses, and has a little bit of stubble. He looks somewhere in his 30s. While the original Wheatley is a ball, the human Wheatley has no round features at all. Instead, the features of the original, as for personality cores in general, were mainly inserted into Wheatley's wheelchair design. Trivia *There is an unpublished Portal 2 fanfiction from 2012 where Wheatley's background story was first explained, but it became forgotten and discarded some time after writing; ** In the story, he wanted romantic attention from Chell after gaining power. *Wheatley's appearance is based on Projectnewt's boyfriend, who cosplayed as Wheatley back between 2011-2013 in an outfit designed by her. Category:Portal Category:Characters